Thingz Can Be Changed
by Ebony-Roses
Summary: Bulma dreams of some one from the future, and the dream leads her and Vegeta to the Mirai Timeline!! Pleaze R/R This is my first fanfic!!! *LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS*
1. Thingz Can Change One: The Dream

Thingz Can Change  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ doesn't belong to me it belongs to some now rich and famous guy! So please don't sue your rich enough as it is!  
  
Author's note: Hey! It's my first fanfic so go easy on me and please REVIEW! It's a Bulma and Vegeta fic and it's about . . . read it and find out! lol  
  
Bulma woke up, and looked at the figure lying beside her and gazed at his dark wild hair and his frowning face. How happy she was. Finally, Vegeta was with her again, and he's finally acting like a father to Trunks. How perfect everything seemed these days.   
  
She slowly got out bed as quietly as she could being careful not to wake Vegeta. She quickly walked into the washroom, and turned on the shower. After taking a quick shower, she went back inside her room to dress. She was about to leave when she felt a icy hand on her shoulder. "Vegeta! You scared the shit outta me!" Bulma said as she spun around.  
  
Vegeta was staring at Bulma. His hand was still where he had it last, rested nicely on Bulma's shoulder. Vegeta pulled Bulma closer to him, and wrapped his arm around her. With his other hand he gently took hold of her chin and raised her face to his. He kissed her gently and let her go.   
  
Bulma just stood there, surprised. She stared at him questionably. Vegeta just smirked and walked past her, brushing against her lightly. Bulma turned around and followed Vegeta downstairs.   
  
"Vegeta, what was that for?" Bulma asked while she was making breakfast. Vegeta was standing behind her watching her every move. " And why aren't you training today?" Bulma continued to ask.  
  
" Do you have to question my every move woman?" Vegeta answered.  
  
" No! It's just that . . . well it's just that . . .uh . . ." Bulma was stumbling over every word. She couldn't finish her sentence she just shook her head. Vegeta seemed quite amuse at Bulma's speechlessness. He just smirked and gently kissed her again. Just then Trunks came running in. Bulma and Vegeta immediately jumped apart.  
  
" Mommy! Mommy! I can't find my lucky hat!" cried Trunks as he raced into the room.  
  
"Did you look in your closet yet honey?" asked Bulma, amused at her son's panic over a simple hat.  
  
"Yes mommy I already looked there," replied Trunks with a puppy faced look.  
  
"Come on I'll go help you look for it," replied Bulma as she followed a happy Trunks upstairs.  
  
When Bulma finally found Trunks hat and shipped him off to school, she returned to the kitchen. Naturally Vegeta was gone. Bulma sat down and finished her breakfast. After breakfast Bulma went to the lab to work on her latest project voice activated capsules. " I'll just connect this two wires and . . . -BOOM!" The capsule exploded. "UGH! This piece of junk! Forget this!" Bulma said as she glanced at the clock, " I am going to bed after I take a quick bath."  
  
The warm water felt good against her skin as she turned off the water tap. She sank back into the water and relaxed. But as she sat in the water she slowly dozed off.   
  
" Bulma . . . Bulma . . ." a eerie voice called out to her. She opened her eyes and saw a woman wearing a dark hood standing by the door of her washroom. "Bulma . . . Bulma . . ." the voice kept calling her. She quickly got out of her tube and pulled on her bath robe. When she turned to look at her doorway, it was empty, but the voice kept calling, pleading for help, "Bulma . . .Bulma . . ."  
  
She ran out of her washroom and found her balcony door open so she ran out there. Sure enough there she was the woman in the dark robe. " Who are you? How'd you get inside my house, and what do you want?" Bulma boldly asked.  
  
The woman laughed a familiar laugh and replied, " I live here my dear! And to answer the question as to who am I, look and find out for yourself!" The woman turned to Bulma and took off her hood!  
  
Bulma gasped. She was staring back at herself! It was like staring into a mirror. "This is impossible! You look like me! Wait a minute, YOU ARE ME! But how?"  
  
" I am your future form from a parallel timeline, remember Trunks? The one who helped you defeat Freiza and King Cold? Well he is my son! I am Mirai Bulma," replied the dark woman.  
  
" Yes, I do remember Trunks. Why are you here? Is something wrong in your timeline do you need help?" asked Bulma.  
  
" Yes, indeed there is something wrong in my timeline but I doubt you could fix that problem," replied Mirai Bulma sadly.   
  
" Well how about you tell me the problem and I'll see if I can help," Bulma said.  
  
" Bulma, I understand and know how much you want to help me, but I came here for a reason and only that! Bulma the reason I came here is to tell you how lucky you are, how much more fortunate you are than me. You have Vegeta! Every time you get mad at him remember these words:   
Vegeta loves you and you have him, that's what matters!  
  
" I must get back to my timeline now fare well Bulma and remember these words well!"   
  
"NO! Wait Bulma what do you mean? Wait!" Bulma's eyes snapped open to find herself still in the bathroom. She quickly got out of the bath tub and pulled on her night gown. She walked slowly over to the balcony and tried to recall her words. As she repeated the words over and over she didn't even notice that tears were flowing down her soft face.   
  
That was how Vegeta found her when he returned from his training in the gravity room. She was still standing on the balcony crying. " What on Earth are you crying about woman?" Vegeta asked as he landed next to her.  
  
Bulma immediately jumped into Vegeta's arms and starting weeping on his chest. " Woman what has gotten in to you? Are you hurt? Did some one do something to upset you? Because if anyone did anything to my mate they'll regret it!"  
  
"No, Vegeta no one did anything to me! It was a dream, it was just all a dream, but it seemed so real, as if she was really here," replied Bulma between sobs.  
  
" Who was really here? What are you talking about woman? Make some sense!" Vegeta cried.  
  
Bulma stopped crying and told him everything. After she finished she burst into tears again. " I don't get you humans crying over a mere dream. Even if it was real there is no need to cry about it," Vegeta said softly, in a comforting voice.  
  
" I know, but even though it was a dream, it is true. She's all alone there. Her husband is gone and the rest of the world is destroyed. She did so much for us here, I wish there was some way we could help her," replied Bulma as she looked up at Vegeta, " I don't know how she does it, I doubt that I could live if I lost you Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta stroked her hair gently and pulled her forward into a kiss. Then he gently laid Bulma down onto their bed and snuggled up next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her comforting her until she slept.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes as the first rays of sunlight leaked into his room. He looked over next to him, expecting to find Bulma still sleeping, but she was gone. This came as quite a shock to Vegeta, because Bulma rarely ever woke up before him. He quickly got up dressed and went downstairs to find Bulma.  
  
He looked in the kitchen, the living room, the garden and finally the lab, where he found her looming over some machine she was working on. She was unaware of his arrival and kept working on whatever huge machine she was working on. " Where on Earth did I put the wrench?" she mumbled to herself as her hand searched the floor beside her for the wrench.   
  
Vegeta saw the wrench near by, picked it up and handed it to her. " Thanks," she said without noticing that some one actually was in the same room as her. " No problem woman," Vegeta replied coldly, " Just tell me what your doing?"  
  
" Vegeta! When on Earth did u get here?" Bulma asked totally surprised.  
  
" Who did ya think handed you the wrench?" Vegeta asked annoyed.  
  
" Oh right! I'm sorry, I think this is what happens when u don't sleep enough," Bulma replied.  
  
" When did u get up anyways woman? U never awaken earlier than me unless u have to," Vegeta questioned.  
  
" I'm working on a new project and I am almost done!" Bulma said, " It's a time machine, a total replica of the one Trunks came here in."  
  
" Why on Earth did you build that piece of junk for?" Vegeta asked.  
  
" Because I am going to Mirai Bulma's timeline, with the dragonballs to see if they would work and restore Earth back to the way it is here!"  
  
"Woman are you out of your mind? Why are you doing such a foolish thing? The dragonballs might not even work!" Vegeta cried.  
  
" Well I want to help her and we don't know that the dragonballs won't work, we can't know unless we try," Bulma looked a Vegeta with her lil puppy face, " Please Veggie, I really want to help her. Think, Veggie, think how lonely she is, I have you but she has no one."  
  
Vegeta sighed and nodded his head, " You can go woman, but I am coming with you!"  
  
" What?! Why?" Bulma asked, this was the last thing she expected Vegeta to say.  
  
" I am coming because you are too weak to defend yourself if there's any danger, plus . . ." He leaned close to her ear and whispered, " If we get lost at least we'll have each other to keep company."  
  
Bulma couldn't help but giggle at Vegeta's last words. " Okay I'm gonna get my mother to baby-sit Trunks while were gone, so you go over to Goku's and pick up the dragonballs while I do that," Bulma replied as she picked up her coat and walked out the door.  
  
"Great! I have to go see Kakarot, and that stupid bimbo will probably ask a million questions before he gives me the dragonballs," Vegeta grumbled to himself, as he blasted out the door.  



	2. Thingz Can Change Two: Goten and Trunks ...

Thingz Can Change: Trunks and Goten Gets Trapped  
  
  
Disclaimer and comments: Otay DBZ and all it's characters do not belong to me, and I am making no money out of this . . . anyways now that I got that outta the way . . . here is the second chapter . . . if anyone is reading this pweaze e-mail me and lemme know what ya think so I'll continue writing it, and making better!   
  
After getting the dragonballs from Goku; Bulma and Vegeta were off somewhere looking for the remaining dragonballs, as Trunks and Goten were playing in the backyard of the Capsule Corps.  
  
" Hey Goten?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it Trunks?"  
  
"Where do you think my mommy and daddy are going?"  
  
" I dunno but your daddy asked my daddy for the dragonballs."  
  
" Why did my daddy ask your daddy for the dragonballs . . . he doesn't need to make a wish."  
  
" I dunno . . . anyways, lets go to your mom's lab and see if there's any new toys we can play with."  
  
" I don't think that's a good idea Goten . . . my mom will be very mad if she finds out."  
  
" Aw come on Trunks, we'll be careful not to break anything and I'll make sure we get everything back to it's original place so your mommy won't know."  
  
" Um . . . otay then lets go," said Trunks as he and Goten ran all the way to Bulma's lab.  
  
" Whoa it's dark in here, turn on the lights Goten," said Trunks when he opened the door to the lab.   
  
" I can't find the light switch Trunks . . . wait a minute . . . wasn't the light switch on the far wall?"  
  
" Yeah . . . darn how are we gonna turn on the lights if we can't see where the light switch is?"  
  
" Easy just walk in a straight line and use the wall to guide your way there, like this, watch." Goten began to walk into the room in a straight line, as Trunks followed behind. They continued walking in the dark for a couple of minutes when Goten felt something.  
  
" Hey I think I found the switch Trunks," said Goten as he flipped the switch. But it wasn't the light switch as they soon found out. There was a mechanical humming and then the sound of a space pod opening as a red light was cast from the machine.  
  
" Uh-oh, something tells me this is not good. What is that thing? I didn't see it a few days ago when I was in here with my mommy," said Trunks, who was staring at the machine.  
  
" I dunno but we can find out," said Goten as he walked into the machine.  
  
" Goten! Don't!," Trunks cried as he ran after Goten inside as the door slammed shut after them. " Great look what you've gotten us into now!"  
  
" Aw, don't worry so much it's probably just one of those automatic closing doors," Goten said in a reassuring voice, " There must be a switch around here to open the doors again. Don't just stand there Trunks help me find the switch."  
  
" Who said I have to listen to you?" answered Trunks, " I am the Prince of Sayains you know, you should be the one listening to me so quit ordering me around.  
  
" Okay almighty Prince Trunks I'll find it myself," replied Goten, " You know you sounded just like your dad a minute ago."   
  
" Hehe, I know!"   
  
" Darn I can't find it . . . hey this looks like it," Goten flipped the switch, and . . . the lights went out.   
  
" Nice going Goten, you found the light switch," said Trunks.  
  
Goten flipped the switch and the lights came back on. " Hey I don't see you trying to find a way out."  
  
" Yeah cuz I don't wanna be fried if I press a wrong button. You know my mom could have some deadly weapons on this thing, so I think we should just wait for some one to find us."  
  
" Yeah your right," Goten replied as he leaned up against the wall besides Trunks. -Click- The wall behind them slid open and they fell back, sliding down the short tunnel.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHH" They both screamed as they landed on a metallic floor in the darkness.  



	3. Thingz Can Change Three: Bak to the Past

Thingz Can Change Three: Bak to the Past  
  
Disclaimer: Would I be writing this if DBZ belonged to me?   
  
Author's Comments: Um keep readin? lol It gets better TRUST ME! And thanxz to those that have reviewed! (twomoons)  
  
" Okay, lets get moving!" Bulma said as she stepped into the time machine.  
  
" Are you sure this stupid piece of junk works?" asked Vegeta as he climbed in next to Bulma.  
  
" Of course it works Vegeta! Do you think I'd risk getting stuck in time if I wasn't sure this thing works?" Bulma asked annoyed.  
  
" It better woman . . . it better," Vegeta grumbled to himself.  
  
" Hmmmmm . . ."  
  
" What is it woman?" Vegeta growled.  
  
" I think that some one was tampering with my machine . . .the door was locked when I came here . . . oh well I think I might've accidentally locked it when I finished it. Anyways put the dragonballs in here Veggie-chan," Bulma said pressing the button on the wall, as the a small hatch opened.  
  
" Woman call me that again and you'll regret it," Vegeta warned while throwing the dragonballs down the short tunnel one by one.  
  
" Otay Veggie-chan," Bulma giggled when Vegeta started to growl.  
  
Bulma switched the machine on quickly and set it for Mirai Bulma's timeline. As she pulled the lil blue switch the machine started to vibrate, as it continued Bulma and Vegeta noticed the background started to blur and finally a flash of light appeared as they landed.  
  
" Vegeta? Are u okay?" Bulma asked as she recollected herself.  
  
" Woman I am fine, worry more about yourself," Vegeta replied as he made his way to open the time machine.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Mother I sense a strong ki coming this way!" cried Trunks as he handed his mother the screwdriver.  
  
" I know I sense it too, even though I am not trained to sense ki, I feel something familiar about this ki, but yet some how totally different," Mirai Bulma replied as she walked out of the lab.  
  
" Mom I'm gonna go check it out alright?" Trunks asked as his mom fiddled with something inside her closet.   
  
" Alright but take this with you," Bulma handed Trunks a scouter, " It'll come in handy!"  
  
"Thanxs mom!" Trunks cried as he blasted off!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vegeta opened the door to the time machine and at once felt the strong familiar ki reading heading his way.  
  
" Looks like we got a welcoming comity coming to meet us," Vegeta said as he stepped out of the machine.  
  
" What do you mean a welcoming comity? Everyone here is dead except for a few people!" Bulma exclaimed, " Now stop talking nonsense and help me get the dragonballs from the cargo pit."  
  
" And you call yourself a genius! I meant Trunks is coming to meet us!" Vegeta replied as he   
made his way back into the time machine.  
  
" Well I just travelled through time give my brain a break Vegeta!" Bulma replied as she stepped out beside him, " Oh I really do miss Trunks! I hope it is him coming to meet us!"  
  
" Woman, you see the lil brat everyday at home," Vegeta snorted.  
  
" Forget it Vegeta I don't want to argue with you!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" But mommy it's still dark out . . ." grumbled Goten as he felt some one nudging him to wake.  
  
" Goten you baka wake up!" Trunks cried, " Something's wrong, the machine was moving a minute ago and I think I hear my kausan and tousan AND what are the dragonballs doing here?"  
  
" Nani?!?" Goten bolted upright, " Where are we? What are we doing here?"  
  
Trunks sighed, " We're still where we were when we fell asleep Einstein. Now lets see if we can find a way out of here."   
  
Just then the floor moved underneath them and they felt themselves being lifted.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Vegeta do you have the dragonballs yet?" Bulma yelled from outside the time machine.  
  
" Woman if I had the dragonballs do you think I'd still be in here," Vegeta grumbled as he waited for the dragonballs to be lifted from the cargo pit.  
  
" Whoa . . ." Trunks and Goten cried when they fell out of the hatch and onto the floor in front of Vegeta.  
  
" Trunks? What in Kami's name are you and Kakarot's brat doing here?" Vegeta growled angrily.  
  
" Beats me dad," Trunks said nervously, " But uh I think I hear Kausan calling me." Trunks and Goten ran out of the time machine leaving a angry and confused Vegeta behind.  
  
" Whew! That was close," Trunks said as he turned around to look behind him.  
  
" Uh Trunks I think you need to look at this," Goten said while nervously tugging on Trunks' shirt.  
  
" Wha-wha- Kausan . . ." Trunks said as he turned around to face his angry mother.  
  
" Trunks! Goten! What do you two think your doing here? On second thought HOW did you two get here?" Bulma yelled.  
  
" Uh Kausan . . . I . . . uh . . . we . . . uh . . ." Trunks couldn't finish so he just shrugged.  
  
Bulma sighed, " Fine you two can explain later, but you'll have a lot of explaining to do." Bulma walked over to the Time Machine. " Vegeta-chan do you have the dragonballs?"  
  
" Woman how many times do I have to tell you to NOT call me that? And yes I do have the dragonballs," Vegeta growled as he walked out holding all seven dragonballs.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Is that who I think it is?" Mirai Trunks asked himself as he got closer to the location of his scouter. " Tou-san!" Mirai Trunks gasped as he landed.  
  
" Who else did u think it was boy!" snorted Vegeta.  
  
" Oh my! Look how much you've grown since I've seen you!" Bulma said, " Whoa! If your hair was black and u shrunk about a feet you'd look exactly like Vegeta!" Bulma giggled.  
  
" Kausan? No your Bulma-san from the other timeline." Mirai Trunks looked around and spotted Trunks and Goten. " Whoze that kid?" Mirai Trunks asked pointing to Goten, " And whoa is that my chibi self?"  
  
" That's Goten?" Trunks replied, " And who are you calling chibi?"  
  
Mirai Trunks smirked Vegeta's trademark smirk and asked "Why are u four here? Is there a problem with something in your timeline?"  
  
" Oh no, there's nothing wrong. Everything is perfect. We just came to see if we could help fix things here," Bulma replied happily.  
  
" There's nothing wrong here," Mirai Trunks said with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
" Oh yes there is and we are gonna fix it!" Bulma said jumping into Vegeta's arms, " Trunks take us to your mother."  
  
* * *  
"Kausan! I'm back!" Mirai Trunks yelled as he entered the house, " Kausan, where are u?"   
  
" I'm here Trunks," Mirai Bulma replied.  
  
Mirai Trunks walked into the lab with Bulma, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks following him. Mirai Bulma was bending over a project she was working on.   
  
" Trunks, can u hand me that screw driver on the table?" Mirai Bulma said still fiddling with her gadget.  
  
Mirai Trunks went over to get the screwdriver for his mother but Bulma got to it first and handed it to Mirai Bulma.   
  
" Thanxz Trunks," Mirai Bulma said as she reached for the screwdriver, but she accidentally dropped it onto the ground. Her eyes followed the screwdriver as it slowly rolled to Vegeta's feet. She gasped when she saw Vegeta bend over and pick it up. Vegeta walked over to her and handed her the screwdriver saying, " You're clumsy in every timeline woman, you'll never change."  
  
" Veg . . . Vegeta?" Mirai Bulma stuttered, " Am I dreaming?" Mirai Bulma starred at Vegeta and then looked around the rest of the room. It wasn't till now that she could compare both Trunks and Vegeta side by side. The resemblance shocked her. Then she saw Bulma standing in the doorway with a huge smile and tears rolling down her face. Then her focused changed from Bulma to the two chibi forms standing behind her.  
  
" Oh my gosh" was the last thing she said before she fainted.  



	4. Thingz Can Change Four: Explanations and...

Thingz Can Change Four: Explanations and Discussions  
( I need a new title any suggestions?)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm poor! Doesn't that prove I don't own DBZ and that some rich person does? Please don't sue!  
  
Author's Note: Not much action yet but there's a major upset at the end! This is a must read! Don't forget to review, to those people that have, a big thanxz!  
  
After putting Mirai Bulma into bed and making sure she was all right Bulma and the others left her to rest.  
  
" All right you two have a lot of explaining to do and it better be good," Bulma said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
" Okay Kausan we'll explain . . . on one condition," Trunks replied.  
  
" You are in no position to negotiate young man but go ahead, tell me your condition."  
  
" Pweaze don't let Tousan beat us up after this," Trunks said kinda embarrassed.   
  
" Yeah Bulma-chan pweaze don't let Vegeta-san beat us up," Goten said looking at Bulma with puppy eyes.  
  
" That's for me to decide you two brats and the woman can't do anything to protect you," Vegeta growled.  
  
" Oh . . . are you sure about that Veggie?" Bulma asked with a smirk, sauntering over to Vegeta.   
  
" I don't know what your planning to do woman but if you value your life, you better stay away from me," Vegeta said coldly.  
  
Bulma walked up to him and whispered something into his ear, " You WOULDN'T dare kill me Veggie-chan and you know it too, because if ya do you'll be sleeping alone for the rest of your life, cuz no other woman would be able to stand you. AND you couldn't bring yourself to hurt me, you'd never forgive yourself."  
  
Vegeta just snorted in response, he knew she was right. *Stupid woman! How does she know me so well? Stupid humans and- " Bulma-san, Tousan!" Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted by Mirai Trunks' voice.  
  
Bulma and the others rushed upstairs as Vegeta trailed slowly behind. " What is it Trunks?" Bulma asked.  
  
" My mother is awake and she would like to see you alone," replied Mirai Trunks.  
  
" Me? Alone? Wouldn't she rather see Vegeta? I know she misses him, I know I would."  
  
" Of course she misses MY tousan, but tousan er Vegeta-san is not my father."  
  
" Alright then," Bulma walked into Mirai Bulma's room, and saw that her room fully resembled her own except she had a lot less pictures, and it didn't look as cheery as her own room. This room looked kinda depressing except all the furniture, and accessories were the same as Bulma's own room in her own timeline.  
  
She looked over to the bed, but it was empty. Mirai Bulma wasn't in bed, instead she was standing beside the balcony doors, with her back towards Bulma.  
  
" Bulma-san, why have you came here?" asked Mirai Bulma, " We are in no need of any assistance, and your trip here may affect or change the future of both timelines, have you not thought of that?"   
  
" Aw don't worry, after all I'm you remember. Anything you'd think I'd think too. I already made some very thoroughly calculations, our trip here can only influence the future in a good way only, not a bad way."  
  
Mirai Bulma turned around suddenly, and the look on her face was absolutely scary, she looked mad enough to skin Bulma alive. " You think that calculations, mere thoughts of us mortals can predict the future?!" Bulma was surprised by this answer and didn't what to say, she was speechless then she replied in a very timid voice, "Yes?"  
  
"That's where your wrong Bulma-san, we can not predict our fates and destinies, I've tried! You've tried! And we both failed! Is that not enough proof? We cannot play the role of god. Kami didn't even see the androids coming, so how do you know destruction doesn't lie ahead because of your behaviour? We cannot fully grasp all the consequences of our actions after a long period of time. No one knows what will happen because of what we do now!" Bulma looked hurt, here she was TRYING to help and she gets yelled at for it.  
  
" Bulma I'm sorry, I shouldn't explode on you like that. I know your trying to help, I'm so sorry. This is just all so overwhelming," Mirai Bulma sobbed.  
  
" It's okay Bulma I know what your feeling. I felt this way too when Vegeta died and came back. I was so overwhelmed that I blew up in his face too," Bulma said as she comforted Mirai Bulma.   
  
Bulma hugged Mirai Bulma and they stood there holding each other for just a few minutes longer for Mirai Bulma to recover. As Mirai Bulma lifted her head and peered at the doorway, she saw Goten.  
  
" Oh my gosh! Whose that?" She looked at Bulma, " Who else did ya bring with you?"  
  
" That's Goten, Goku's second son," Bulma replied, " We didn't exactly bring him or Trunks, their just stole aways."  
  
" Son Kun has another son? Oh, your timeline is so much different than mine," replied Mirai Bulma, " Chichi will be thrilled to meet you all, especially you Goten."  
  
" Where is Chichi anyways?" asked Bulma.  
  
" Speak of the devil!" Mirai Bulma exclaimed as Chichi walked into the room with a surprised look on her face.  
  
" I think I need glasses. I see doubles! OMG! Vegeta?!?!?! Chibi Trunks?!?!?! Chichi literally freaked out. " I think I'm gonna faint."  
  
"Chichi before you faint, these people are all from the parallel timeline, their not from our timeline, they don't belong here," Mirai Bulma explained.  
  
After about 15 minutes of explaining . . . .  
  
" So now that that's all clear, wanna tell us why you're here?" asked Chichi who kept on staring at Goten, and marvelling at the resemblance of Goku, that she almost burst into tears.  
  
" We brought the dragonballs here to see if they would work and restore everyone that the androids killed," replied Bulma, " We hope they work. I really wanna do something in return for everything you guys have done for us. You gave us a future, we wanna return that favour."  
  
" That was a very clever idea Bulma but . . . ." Mirai Bulma whispered then broke off and burst into tears, she couldn't say it. She couldn't say the dragonballs wouldn't work. She couldn't crush whatever hopes they had, but deep inside her, she knew they wouldn't work.  
  
" Did you say something Bulma? Why are you crying?" Bulma asked. (talk about weird, calling some one by your name who looks exactly like you)  
  
" Nothing, it's just that I'm so happy," Mirai Bulma tried her best to put on a bitter smile.  
  
" Alright lets go outside and summon the eternal dragon," Bulma, followed by the others went outside the Capsule Corps. " Vegeta-chan can you please go get the dragonballs?" Bulma asked.  
  
" Woman how many times do I have to tell you NOT, and I repeat, NOT call me that!" Vegeta growled, but he still did as she asked and went to get the dragonballs.  
  
" NANI?!?!?!?!" The others heard Vegeta cried from where they left the dragonballs.  
  
" What is it Vegeta? Whats wrong?" Bulma asked as she raced over to him. " NANI?!?! The dragonballs have turned to stone!"  
  
Author's Note: Ooooo not quite what you expected huh? How are Bulma and the others gonna find their way outta this one! Cliffhanger! hehehehe! Find out what happens next, in my next chapter coming soon to Fanfiction.Net and my website at www.dbz4eva11.cjb.net  



	5. Thingz Can Change Five: Thingz Can't Cha...

Thingz Can Change Five: Thingz Can't Change  
  
Disclaimer: All hail the person that invented DBZ; it was not me, and I am making NO money outta this soooooooo pleaze don't sue, I'm poor enough as it is.  
  
Author's Note: Here's where the plot thickens. Not quite what you expected no? The dragonballs were suppose to work weren't they? WRONG! That'd be WAY too boring! So lets see what Bulma and the others do now! Pleaze review and a BIG GIGANTIC THANXZ to all those peepz that have reviewed. Your the greatest!  
  
  
As the rest of them ran over to see what they thought their ears heard, Mirai Bulma started laughing, not a happy laugh, but a eerie chuckle. " I knew this wouldn't work, I told ya not to mess with fate and destiny, we've failed yet again. How many times does this have to be proven, thingz can't change!"   
  
" But Bulma thingz can change! You just have to have faith. Hope lives eternally. Where there's a will there's a way, and if there's a way we'll find it no matter what," Bulma replied more to herself than to Mirai Bulma.  
  
" Stop fooling yourself Bulma, you know the dragonballs are the only way we can bring them back, and now all hopes of that are lost too. You might as well go back to your timeline, before YOUR dragonballs get stuck that way," replied Mirai Bulma.  
  
Bulma looked at Mirai Bulma for a moment, and time seemed to stall as the two women stared at each other, as though they were prying into each other's soul to find answers.  
" I guess you're right. We should go back before we do any more damage than we already have," Bulma replied sadly, " Good-bye Bulma and sorry that we couldn't help, sorry for all the trouble we've caused, and sorry for opening a old wound."  
  
" Let's go Vegeta, Trunks, Goten," Bulma said, " Good-bye Chichi-san, Trunks-chan, Bulma-san, I hope to see you again . . . some day."   
  
" Lets hope that we don't," Mirai Bulma replied coldly.  
  
After saying their goodbyes, Bulma and the others left to go back to the time machine they came here in. When they landed beside the time machine Bulma let out a sigh.  
  
" What is it now woman?" Vegeta asked irritated with Bulma's sigh.  
  
" I just wish we could've helped her, but it seems we hurt her more than we helped," Bulma replied, " It's just not fair. I try to do something good and it blows up in my face. I hurt her, I know that, I reminded her of you. She really misses you Vegeta, I can see that."  
  
" Kausan, don't be sad you tried your best, at least u TRIED," Trunks said trying to comfort his mother.  
  
" Yeah Bulma-san, it's not your fault, don't be sad," Goten said.  
  
" The little brats are right woman, don't blame yourself for something that you didn't do. You humans and your stupid emotions," Vegeta said in his usual flat, emotionless voice.  
  
" Well EXCUSE ME, Mr. I'm the Almighty Prince Vegeta, but that's the way we humans are, so if you don't like it, then that's your problem not mine," Bulma screamed.  
  
" Baka shut up your hurting my ears," Vegeta growled as he picked Bulma up and walked into the time machine.  
  
" Vegeta put me down NOW!" Bulma screamed.  
  
" Whatever you say woman," Vegeta smirked and threw Bulma into her seat.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other, sighed (add the anime sweat drop!) and walked in after Vegeta with the dragonballs.  
  
" Stupid sayains . . . stupid Vegeta, why did I ever marry him? Mirai Bulma and I must be insane," Bulma grumbled as she started the time machine. As the machine started to hum, Bulma looked at the monitors and noticed something wrong.  
  
" Oh my gosh! Vegeta it's gonna blow get outta- "BOOM!" Bulma's sentence was cut off by a huge explosion as the time machine exploded to pieces.   
  
Author's Note: Sorry that was real short, but what else was I suppose to write? Hehehe! Don't ya just hate me? Another cliffhanger! Now, I got good news and I got bad news! Good news is I'm gonna continue writing this fic, bad news is that the next chapter won't be out for a few more days, and u can probably guess why, homework, school the usual. I'm sorry and I promise I'll try to get it out as soon as I can. Til next time keep reading.   



	6. Thingz Can Change Six: He Does Care

Thingz Can Change Six: He Does Care  
  
Disclaimer: We all know who owns them, and it's definitely not me or else this would be a actual episode.  
  
Author's Note: FINALLY! That took me longer than usual to get out, that's because I've had so much homework I couldn't spare five minutes to talk on the phone. Plus my parents think writing fanfics is a waste of time and that the Internet is evil or something. Shows how much they know. *sighs* I wonder if I'm adopted sometimes. N-E ways enough about my boring life, bak to the fic. Ok the dragonballs turned to stone, the time machine exploded yada yada, you probably KNOW they survived . . . or did they? This chapter is REAL long so brace yourself.  
  
The explosion could've been heard miles away, and as the dust cleared, only pieces of what was left of the time machine remained. Debris and pieces of the time machine was scattered everywhere, and buried underneath all this junk was four beings, one which was hardly breathing.  
  
" Bulma? Trunks?" Vegeta called out as he dug his way out from under the pieces of metal and other junk.   
  
" Tousan? I'm over here tousan," Trunks replied, " Where's Goten, and kausan?"  
  
" I'm over here Trunks," Goten said as he got out from under, what looked like the remains of the door.  
  
The three of them seemed unharmed, except for a few scratches here and there, but they were after all sayains, and it'd take more than that to hurt them. But Bulma on the other hand was human, and a lot weaker.  
  
" Trunks, where's your mother I can't sense her Ki, it's too weak," Vegeta said, he was on the verge of panic, but he hid it well. He wasn't gonna let his pride slip on him, but he knew deep inside, buried so deep that he, himself didn't realize it at the moment; that if anything, anything at all was wrong with Bulma, he'd never forgive himself.  
  
" I dunno tousan I can't sense her Ki either, looks like she's hurt bad if we can't sense her Ki. We'll have to find her with our eyes then," Trunks replied with a hint of fear in his voice. He loved his mother dearly and he hoped with all his heart that'd she be all right.  
  
" Vegeta, Trunks! I found Bulma-san," Goten called out. Bulma was lying face down in the ground, her legs were jammed by big chunks of the time machine. Her arms were scratched and bruised, there was blood all over them, and they seem bent out of shape, they looked broken. Her shirt was torn and her hair was burnt at the tips, and there was dirt and leaves mixed within her now bedraggled hair.  
  
The look on Vegeta's face was a look of complete horror, as he raced over to Bulma, removed the chunk of metal that jammed her feet, and rolled her over onto her back in his arms. He studied her face and her body, there was a huge bleeding gash above her left eyebrow and blood trickled down the side of her face. Her eyes were closed and a pained look was on her face. She was breathing, but just barely.   
  
Her pulse was very weak and Vegeta was afraid she might not make it. Her left arm was broken and so were both her legs. She was a total wreck. Vegeta turned to look at where the time machine was when it exploded, between there and where he was sitting, Bulma was thrown about 50 metres through the air, and her legs were crushed by the piece of the time machine that landed on them.  
  
Vegeta was extremely angry, he screamed and powered up. His hair seemed to flicker gold, and grow a little longer as his eyes gleamed turquoise, just for a second, and then they went back to normal. He had gone SSJ2 but he didn't care, nothing mattered to him now, besides his dying mate. He picked Bulma up and blasted off in the direction of Mirai Bulma, leaving a very stunned Goten and crying Trunks behind.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mirai Trunks jumped out of his seat as he sensed the amazing surge of Ki near where Bulma and Vegeta was supposed to be. He knew something was wrong. He concluded that some one must be attacking them because Vegeta wasn't this powerful even in SSJ. He burst out the   
door of the CC Building, and transformed into SSJ as he flew towards the powerful Ki that he was sensing. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A million thoughts and emotions were surging through Vegeta at that moment. He was scared, for once in his life he was scared. He was scared that Bulma might die and it would be all his fault. He felt guilty, he had done so much wrong in his life, and never felt guilty once, but now as he held Bulma in his arms he felt guilty, because he shouldn't have let the woman persuade him into letting her come here. It was all his fault and kami let her be all right or else he'd never forgive himself.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mirai Trunks was totally confused. The powerful Ki had disappeared without a trace just as it had appeared, and all that was left, that he could sense was Vegeta's Ki at full blast coming towards him. Before he could figure out any of this though, a figure flew past him at a amazing speed. It was Vegeta! He knew it was, from his figure to the gravity-defying hair, but some one was with him, some one dying. He could've swore he felt a small, very tiny Ki, and as small as it was, it was still shrinking. He was puzzled for a moment, then it all came together.   
  
The explosion he thought he heard, the huge eruption of Ki, Vegeta powering up, a shrinking Ki, it all made sense now.  
  
" TRUNKS!" he heard some one yelled his name, and turned around still suspended in mid-air. It was his Chibi-Self.  
  
" Did u see my tousan and kausan Trunks-san?" Chibi Trunks asked. Mirai Trunks could tell that his Chibi-self had been crying and knew at once that something was truly wrong and he had guessed it.  
  
" Yes I have, they went that way," he pointed in the direction Vegeta had gone, " Their heading to the Capsule Corps I just know it."  
  
" We need to follow them, my kausan is dying," cried Chibi Trunks. Mirai Trunks could see Chibi Trunks trying to hold back the tears in vain as they slipped down his face.  
  
" I know Chibi Trunks, I know. Don't worry your kausan will be fine. My mother will make sure your mother will be okay," replied Mirai Trunks.  
  
" Yeah you're right, after all your mother and mine is the same person- almost," Chibi Trunks said as he dried his tear stained face.  
  
" Come on lets head back to the Capsule Corps and see if your mom is o-, I mean to see how your mom's doing," stammered Mirai Trunks.  
  
Trunks didn't seem to notice what Mirai Trunks had said, but he started flying towards his father's Ki signature and Mirai Trunks followed close behind.   
  
" Hey guys, wait for me!" Goten, who was quiet this whole time, struggled to catch up with the Trunks.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vegeta instead of landing outside the Capsule Corps, and going through the front door like regular people do, had to make a grand entrance by busting through the window of Mirai Bulma's room.   
  
" VEGETA?!?!?!" Mirai Bulma cried out in shock. She was standing in the middle of her room, undressed.   
  
Vegeta, who was almost oblivious to the fact that she was naked in the middle of the room, said, " Woman, get your worthless ass over here and help my mate! She's dying . . ." Vegeta's voice started to waver from the wave of tears he was trying to hold back.  
  
Mirai Bulma rushed over to Vegeta immediately and examined the bundle in Vegeta's arms. Vegeta stared down intently while she examined Bulma, which made her blush furiously. Vegeta saw her blush, but didn't look away from his mate (the dying one! lol) in fear that if he did, she might not be there when his gaze returned.  
  
" She needs to be put into the regeneration tank now, or she won't live," Mirai Bulma said as she fumbled around in her closet for something to put on. She found a pair of blue shorts and quickly put on a matching top and turned around to face Vegeta, but he was gone.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vegeta was placing Bulma into a regeneration tank, when Mirai Bulma arrived at her lab. She stopped in the doorway when she saw Vegeta and just watched him set up the regeneration tank and place the oxygen mask on Bulma.  
  
" What are you standing there for woman? Get over here and enter the settings for human injuries," Vegeta snarled at Mirai Bulma.  
  
Mirai Bulma couldn't help, but jump. Vegeta was extremely mad and she saw and felt it.   
She had felt the same way when he died, no, HER Vegeta died. She knew not to mess with him right now. She walked over and entered the settings appropriate for healing humans, and started the tank.  
  
" Is she gonna be alright?" Vegeta asked in a low emotionless voice.  
  
" I . . ." her voiced cracked, she tried again, " I don't know, at least not now. We'll know after a hour."  
  
" A hour?!?! I can't wait that long, I need to know, and I need to know NOW," Vegeta screamed at Mirai Bulma. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, and spat in her face, " You listen woman, if my mate doesn't make it, I'll personally destroy everyone in this timeline and return to my timeline and destroy everyone there too. SHE was the only reason I haven't already done it already."  
  
" Vegeta let go of her!" Mirai Trunks screamed as he and the others arrived in the lab.   
  
Vegeta looked at Mirai Trunks and let go of her. Tears were streaming down Mirai Bulma's face. " Kausan, did he hurt you? Why are you crying?" asked Mirai Trunks.  
  
" No Trunks he didn't, I'm just crying because I never thought he cared. I never thought your father cared about me. Now I know he does. Vegeta does care for me," Mirai Bulma sobbed.  
  
Chibi Trunks walked over to his father, " Tousan, is mommy gonna be okay?" said Chibi Trunks as he held back the tears, knowing Vegeta would think it was weak to cry.  
  
Vegeta didn't answer he just stared at Bulma, floating in the big fish bowl. * How did I let this happen to her? Why was I so weak, to let her persuade me into coming here, to let her come here at all? I should've be stronger, I AM stronger than that. Kami she better be all right or else I'm gonna destroy every fucking thing in this god damn fucking universe. Kami! The brat needs her, we need her, I NEED her.*  
  
* Please let Kausan be okay. Kami please help her be okay.*  
  
* Come on Bulma-san you can do it. Do it for Vegeta hun. He cares for you, you know that, without you he's gonna snap and destroy us all. You have to wake up, for the good of this planet, for the good of this universe. Kami let her be okay or else we're all doomed.*  
  
A hour later . . . .  
  
" Her external injuries are all cured, and most of her internal injuries are too, except for that one blow she got on the head, that one was too severe to heal. She HAS to be taken out now though, if she isn't her body will absorb too much of the toxins in the chemical, and she will die. We'll have to have her hooked up on life support, and we'll have to monitor her heart rate, which is VERY low."  
  
Vegeta proceeded to take her out of the regeneration chamber, and carried her to HER room, and placed her down gently on her bed. Mirai Bulma started to hook up all sorts of machines on her. She put a ivy in her arm, a heart monitor on her chest ( is dat wat their called?!?!?!), and a oxygen mask over her mouth so she can breath a lil easier. Chibi Trunks rushed to his mother's side and sat down on the bed beside her.  
  
" When will she wake up woman? Is she in a stable condition now?"  
  
" Well yes, she is in a stable condition, for the time being, if nothing happens, and as to the question of WHEN will she wake up . . . I just don't know Vegeta, she could wake up anytime. She could wake up in five minutes, or in five years. It all depends on her. That blow she suffered was really severe. What happened to her anyway?"  
  
Vegeta didn't seem to have heard, and if he did, he did not seem to care. He just stood there with Bulma's hand clasped closely with his own, and stared at his mate. * Damn it woman, wake up! I'll never forgive you, if you die without letting me tell u that I . . . that I . . . that I love you! I love you woman! I love you Bulma. Please . . . please wake up . . . don't leave me . . . . I need you!*  
  
Author's Note: Okay I'm gonna end it there cuz I haven't posted anything for a real long time and I don't want u guyz to 4get about me! :( N-ewayz pleaze review so I know I should write more or if my story is just a piece of crap and I should 4get it.  
  
  



	7. Thingz Can Change Seven: Life Or Death

Thingz Can Change Seven: Life or Death  
  
Disclaimer: We know who owns them, and all hail and gravel at his feet, but you're here to read my fic so lets move on shall we?  
  
Author's Note: Okay, Bulma's in bed almost dead, if ya dunno why then go bak and reread chapter six cuz u missed a BIG point. N-eways here's the scoop on this chapter, Bulma finds out where she is? . . . She's not at the CC, I dunno where she is yet! lol cuz I'm just writing the disclaimer and stuff now! I'll figure it out when I'm writing this chapter lol, so if ya wanna know then read on . . .   
  
  
It was dark . . . all she could see around her was darkness. Everything was pitch black. She was alone, and she knew it . . . . but for a moment, just a quick moment, she thought she heard Vegeta's voice, and the funny thing was, he had said he LOVED her, he had said her NAME, and he had said he NEEDED her. *HA! That's a laugh Vegeta saying that to ME? Impossible, I must be delusional, actually more than delusional . . . I have no clue where I am.*  
  
She could not remember the explosion, but she knew something was wrong with her. She also knew that she was in the wrong place. She didn't belong here, and she knew it. She did not belong to this world . . . what did people here do to things that didn't belong here? She shivered at the thought of it.  
  
If some one was to attack her right now, she wouldn't see them coming. It was pitch black, there was not even a little shred of light. Too bad she couldn't feel ki, this would be a great time to know how. * I can't use my eyes, I can't use my sense of smell, I can't use my ears, so I guess I'll have to use my hands to find my way around. I wonder why Veggie hasn't found me yet. I wonder how I got here. I wonder- I wonder everything.* Sigh  
  
Just when Bulma let out a sigh, a wave of flames came out of nowhere swirled around her and lit the candles that were now visible on the other side of the room. Miraculously the flames did not hurt her. * Wow that was scary. Oh my gosh the flames are PURPLE? Man now I know I must be dreaming.*  
  
She looked around the room that was now lit from the purple flames. There were only candles around the room, and nothing more, and where the light of the candle did not reach there was darkness. There were no doors or windows to this room and when Bulma looked down, she realized there was also no floor. * EEP! I'm floating in . . . thin air? All right everything I've seen so far tells me this is a dream, it must be or else there'd be no scientific explanation for this.*  
  
Suddenly a dark cloaked figure appeared, well actually melted off the candles but hey, same difference. " Welcome my dear Bulma," the cloaked figured said in a melodious voice.  
  
" Oh my gosh! Who are you? Where am I? How'd u do that?"  
  
" One at a time my dear. I am the keeper of the gate. I have no name nor face. I am a kindred thought. You my dear, is at the Gate of Deem, and I can do that because anything is possible here. There is no reality here, I am not bound by the rules of reality, and other things that exist in the so called " Real World."  
  
" Gate of Deem? What's that? And how'd I get here?"  
  
" The Gate of Deem is the gateway, or portal between your conscious and your subconscious mind. In other words your are in a coma. You came here because you are stuck in between life and death. Many people come here, and never return, but the few that do, can not recall the dealings they have had here."  
  
" You mean . . . you mean I'm not really here? I mean not here physically? That can not be!"  
  
" Alas it is true my dear. What you see is a self projection of yourself, that your mind has created in order for you to experience or do things in this realm. You are not really here, and nothing can physically harm you, but any harm that comes to you here, will harm you mentally, and spiritually, which is even worst. The mind is a powerful thing, if you know how to use it. Without the mind you can not live, so though this realm can not hurt you physically, it can still kill you."  
  
" I can't believe this . . . . Sigh So how do I get out of her?"   
  
" That is a mystery my dear, it is a mystery that I myself can not solve. The mind in itself is a mystery. The few that have solved it can not remember, and can not be reached, so it remains a mystery, maybe for all of eternity. Make yourself at home, you'll be here for a long time." And with that last sentence the figure disappeared just as she came. She melted and fused with the "ground".  
  
" NO! WAIT! Don't go . . ." Bulma cried, but it was too late the figure was gone. * Vegeta . . . Trunks . . . will I ever see you again? This can't be happening.*  
  
" I see we have a new visitor, well well, it's time to get to work." Bulma heard a voice say behind her. She spun around and saw GOKU!   
  
" Goku? Goku, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked totally confused.  
  
" Goku? What the hell did you just call me? I have no name! I'm just the "executioner" I guess," replied "Goku".  
  
" But you look just like him! It must be him!"  
  
" Look lady, I can take the form of whoever I want, I just found this face in your subconscious so I decided to borrow it. Now that we're done blabbing, it's time to send you on your way."  
  
" On my way? On my way where? What are you talking about?"  
  
" You are going to the Room!"  
  
" The room? Whats that? Don't you dare touch me, you pervert!" Bulma screamed.  
  
SIGH " Look, the room is the place where fate will decide your judgement. There are three doors in this room, you must choose one. One door leads bak to this room, where you will wait until the time comes again to test fate, another leads to the portal to your subconscious where you will be lost forever, and the other leads to something that no one knows, and you MUST go to the room. Oh yeah, the things behind the door changes so very often so it's not the same door."  
  
" I get no say in this do I? Alright, lets get this over with."  
  
"Goku" took her arm and the next thing she knew, she was in a brightly lite room, with three doors in front of her. * The doors that will decide my fate!*  
  
" Step up to the doors, and state your full name."  
  
Bulma nervously stepped up to the door. She gulped and said her full name in a timid voice, " Bulma Briefs."  
  
The doors started to glow, and then they stopped.  
  
" Now is the time, choose!"   
  
There were three doors, one was blue, with a silver handle, one was red with a golden handle on it, and the other was purple with a normal handle.*Guess they ran outta fancy things to make that handle!* Bulma did not know what to choose.  
" CHOOSE now or I will choose for you."  
  
" FINE!" Bulma was angry, here she was deciding which door; it was a matter of life and death and did they let her think about it? NO!  
  
She walked up timidly to the red door and reached for the handle. She began to turn the handle and . . . . stopped. She turned around and walked to the purple door. * Hey everything's been purple so I guess I'll go with this! It's the colour of Trunks' hair . . . when will I see him again . . . Vegeta . . . I love you!*  
  
She reached for the handle, turned it and pushed.  
  
Author's Note: Um dat's it for now peeps, can't let ya know what's gonna happen next yet cuz I dunno myself! lol j/k. Hope ya liked it, it waz a BIT weird but hey I like to be different! *SMILES* Pleaze review and thanxz to all those that did, you really make me feel better when I'm trying to write this thing and I feel like wanting to quit. U keep me going! lol Til next time . . . Kim 


	8. Thingz Can Change Eight: Fate's Cruel Ju...

Thingz Can Change Eight: Fate's Cruel Judgement  
  
Disclaimer: I dunno why I even bother~ We KNOW who owns them.  
  
Author's Note: Alright here's the scoop, Bulma just chose the purple door, is it the one to . . . doom? Or the one to . . . doom? lol! In this chapter you will find out where she goes and whether or not she lives . . . if you think she's gonna live . . . don't be too sure, she might not! I'll decide when I get there!hehe . . . AND Amy, I waz wondering where I got those ideas, until I read your review, then I realized, yeah I THINK I got it from the Matrix, either that or from some warped book I read!LoL! N-ewayz here's the eighth chapter enjoy!   
  
She reached for the handle, turned it and pushed. The door slowly creaked open. Bulma could see nothing . . . *Must be broken!*   
  
" Um I don't see anything, are you sure this thing's not broken?"  
  
" Hmph! Foolish human, you've just picked the wrong door!" "Goku" started laughing maniacally, and stepped forward towards Bulma.  
  
" The wrong door? U mean- Her sentence was cut short when "Goku" gave her a shove into the unknown. The next thing she knew, she was falling . . . but to where?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Her heart monitor showed her heart rate beginning to race.  
  
" Woman!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
" What is it Vegeta?" Mirai Bulma asked as she ran into the room. Vegeta pointed at Bulma's heart rate on the screen.  
  
" Oh my gosh! She's gonna have a heart attack if we don't slow her heart down. TRUNKS! GET THE ANTI VIRUS!"  
  
Before she could finish the sentence Mirai Trunks was in the room with a bottle of blue liquid in his hand, and Chibi Trunks and Goten was standing behind him. He hastily gave his mother the bottle and a needle.  
  
Mirai Bulma quickly extracted the vaccine into the needle and injected it into Bulma's arm, and waited.  
  
Vegeta who was silent til now looked very calm, but only his composure though, inside he was . . . he was scared? * Woman don't do this. Fuck, if you leave me you know what I'll do to this fucking world.*  
  
*Come on Bulma, come on don't leave us now, what's going on? Why is your heart racing?*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bulma could feel warmth on her face, she could feel the sun. She slowly opened her eyes. She was home. She was HOME! She was in her own bed, in her own room. * It was all a dream? It was all a DREAM!*  
  
She was so happy, she jumped out of bed to go find Vegeta, but then she saw it. That picture. It was a big picture hanging above her headboard. She was in that picture, she was wearing a beautiful wedding dress, like the one she's always dreamed of when she was little. She was standing under a wedding arch, in her groom's embrace. The only problem was, she wasn't in Vegeta's arms, she was in . . . "Yamcha?"  
  
Just then she felt powerful arms wrap around her waist. " Morning honey," said a familiar voice, a VERY familiar voice. One that she wish she would never hear again. She quickly spun around, and stood face to face with Yamcha.  
  
" Yamcha! What are you doing in my room?" Bulma snapped as she stepped away from his embrace.  
  
" Honey what's wrong with ya? I live here, remember, and this is OUR room. We're married now hun, now stop playing," Yamcha came forward towards Bulma and attempted to kiss her, but she turned away.  
  
" Yamcha stay away from me, where's Vegeta?"  
  
" Come on Bulma you can't still possibly be mad. I broke up with Kelsey, and why on earth do you want to know where Vegeta is? He's dead, remember? Goku killed him when he came to Earth with his sayain buddy."  
  
" Vegeta's de-dead?" Bulma was shocked. * Vegeta's dead? That can't be! I'm married to Yamcha? I'd rather die!*  
  
Yamcha could see Bulma was preoccupied with her thoughts, so he took his chance, and grabbed her. He kissed her hard on her lips. There was no passion in this kiss, it was more like lust. He ran his hands all over her body, as she struggled to push him away. *Your mine Bulma, I want you, and I want you now*  
  
Finally out of pure frustration, Bulma kneed Yamcha in his crouch, which sent him down crying. (^-^ Great shot!)   
  
" Don't touch me again you bastard or you're gonna be sorry you've ever met me."  
  
Bulma couldn't even think of doing what Yamcha wanted to do, with another man besides Vegeta. The very thought of it disgusted her. She quickly kicked him again and walked out of the room.  
  
* Damn, what do I do now? Where am I? Is this some kind of joke? Or is it some kind of cruel, and unusual punishment?*  
  
" Hi honey! I see you're up earlier than usual," chirped Bulma's mother who was standing at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
" MOM! Where's Vegeta? Please tell me he's not dead! Please," Bulma said while she descended the stairs.  
  
" Okay honey, Vegeta's not dead! There are ya happy hun? Good, now would ya like some breakfast?"   
  
* God, I can't believe I'm her daughter! I must've inherited all my genes from my father.*  
  
" No mom I'm not hungry. I'm going over to Chichi's house. Oh yeah, and if Yamcha asks where I am, please don't tell him."  
  
" Aw, are you two fighting again? Well I'll just have to talk to that boy, so you two can make up."  
  
" Mother don't bother, we were never together to begin with," Bulma shouted as she walked out the front door.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Oh Vegeta where are you? You can't be dead, can you?" Bulma whispered to herself as tears began to trickle down her face.  
  
She arrived at ChiChi's house, and knocked on the door, after she wiped her tears. After a few minutes, and a couple of screams, Goku answered the door.  
  
" Hiya Bulma! Is something wrong? Why are ya here?"  
  
" Oh Goku!" She walked up and hugged him, " Does there have to be something wrong for me to visit a friend?"  
  
" Uh, no Bulma I guess not." Goku laughed his little clue less laugh, and released Bulma from the hug.  
  
" Bulma! How nice to see you hun! You have to stay for lunch," Chichi cried as she came out from the kitchen, and saw Bulma.   
  
" Chichi, are you busy? I need to talk to you," Bulma said with a bitter smile.  
  
" No not at all! Well lets go into the kitchen where we can talk in private." Bulma followed Chichi into the kitchen and sat down at the table.   
  
" Would ya like some tea?"   
  
" No thanks, Chichi I'm only here to talk."  
  
" Well then by all means, tell me what's on your mind."  
  
" Chichi tell me, is Vegeta dead?"  
  
" Why of course, Goku killed him, but not after he killed the rest of our friends including Piccolo, so we couldn't revive them. Why do you ask about that monster all of a sudden?"  
  
" Because . . . because . . ." Bulma took a deep breath, " Because I love him Chichi!"  
  
" YOU WHAT? Bulma are you feeling OK? You're married to Yamcha hun, I know he can be unfaithful at times, but to fall in love with a DEAD murderous monster? Are you nuts?"  
  
" I'm sorry, I know it sounds strange, but I can't explain it to you, it'll take too long." Bulma sighed. * He's really dead . . . what am I to do? I can't live without him* Tears began falling down her face again.  
  
" Bulma hun, is it Yamcha? Did he upset you again?"  
  
" No Chichi it's just that- Wait! Chichi you said you couldn't revive the others right? How'd Yamcha get revived then?"  
  
" Bulma, Piccolo died so we couldn't use the dragonballs anymore, and Yamcha was never killed to begin with! Hun you really need to rest."  
  
" Why didn't you go to Namek, and use their dragonballs?" *Namek! That's it! We could've went to Namek in Mirai Bulma's timeline . . . now it's too late, I'll take this knowledge with me to the grave. I'm trapped here, trapped in a world without dragonballs, without Vegeta, and without Trunks. AND I'm also married to Yamcha, what life is that? *  
  
" Namek what are you talking about?"  
  
" Nevermind Chichi! I have to go now, goodbye, you've been a great friend," With that Bulma walked out of the Son House, and took off on her airbike.   
  
She flew aimlessly for a few hours then landed on the edge of a cliff. * Life without Vegeta, and a life with Yamcha? Or no life at all? Is this the cruel torture that, that stupid door bestowed upon me? Did fate choose this to be my judgement? It would've been easier if I had be killed.*  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. " I will not stand around and take this. They think I am scared of death? They think that I would be scared of death, and take this . . . this sorry excuse for a life? Well they can all go kiss my ass!"  
  
*Vegeta where ever I go, I go for you. To this day I've given you my heart, my body and soul, now I give you my life. My life which I will give up to go to you.*  
  
Bulma walked slowly to the edge of the cliff, and jumped.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
" Oh my gosh! VEGETA COME QUICK IT'S BULMA!" Mirai Bulma cried out in horror, as she watched Bulma's line go flat.  
  
Author's Note: Well dats Chapter Eight! U like? U hate? Drop me a line! Til next time . . . Kim  
  



	9. Thingz Can Change Nine: Tears Of Joy

Thingz Can Change Nine: Tears of Joy  
  
Disclaimer: I am not rich, doesn't that prove it?  
  
Author's Note: I am sooooooo very bored right now so I decided to write my fic! This is chapter nine, Bulma picked the purple door, yada yada yada, she jumped off the cliff . . . Hmmm dats where I ended it! lol! Well here's what happens after dat. Um some mild citrus with Bulma (which one?) and Veggie in this chapter.^-^  
  
Vegeta raced to Bulma's side, as he felt her Ki shrink, and eventually disappeared.  
  
" Woman! No, wake up! Damn it wake up!" Vegeta cried. Luckily both Trunks, and Goten was gone or else we'd see a lot more drama.   
  
Bulma's line was still flat. Mirai Bulma quickly went to her lab, and rolled in the defibrillator. " Vegeta move outta the way."   
  
Vegeta stood up without arguing, looked at Mirai Bulma, and flew out the window. " VEGETA!!!!" Mirai Bulma couldn't believe this! Here his wife is dying, and what does he do? He fucking flies off!  
  
Unknown to Mirai Bulma though, Vegeta was floating outside the balcony out of view, still watching his dying mate. * Bulma . . . come back to me! Damn it I could give up the chance to rule the universe for you! Why can't u live! Kami! If you want to punish me for my deeds then punish me NOT her! *  
  
Mirai Bulma hastily undid Bulma's shirt. She applied some gel onto the defibrillator, and turned it on. She rubbed the two handles together and yelled, " Clear!" Right before she shocked Bulma. Bulma's chest flew up, and landed back on the bed; still a flat line.  
  
" Kuso!" Mirai Bulma tried it again . . . still a flat line. " Shimatta!" She tried for the final time, and sighed. " Bulma-san . . ." Mirai Bulma started crying. * Why'd you have to leave us Bulma? SIGH STUPID VEGETA ISN'T EVEN HERE TO SAY GOODBYE TO YOU! *  
  
Mirai Bulma quickly dried her tears, pulled the covers over Bulma's pale face, and walked out of the room to find Vegeta.  
  
After she left, Vegeta flew in quickly, hovering a bit above ground, so he wouldn't be heard.  
He sat on Bulma's bed, and pulled the covers off her beautiful face. " Woman . . . Bulma . . ." He couldn't put what he was feeling into words, he felt great pain, even more pain than he had ever endured. He felt more pain, than when Freiza had killed him.   
  
He cupped her face in his powerful hand. With his free hand he clenched Bulma's cold hand from her side, and brought it up to his face. " Bulma, why? Kami! WHY? I fucking loved you, I fucking love you! Woman please wake up . . ." he trailed off because his voice was wavering, from the tears he was holding back. (Poor Vegeta, and his pride)  
  
He slowly leaned over to kiss her one last time. Her lips were still amazing soft, as soft as the first time he had tasted them, but now they were cold, colder than ice. Vegeta couldn't stand it anymore, he let go of his feelings for a split second to let a single crystalline tear roll down his face onto Bulma's.  
  
He looked at her beautiful face one last time, and stood up. He began to walk away, this was it, after he left this room he would never look back. Everything was different from now on. The only question was, what was he to do now that Bulma was dead? He took another step away, and stopped. He was trying to stop himself from looking back. * Bulma . . . ai shiteru.* He took another step, but something grabbed his hand. (OR someone! lol) He spun around quickly, and saw Bulma. It was Bulma who had his hand.   
  
Bulma's eyes fluttered open. She was home, well not exactly, but she was where she wanted to be. She saw Vegeta, and smiled. She noticed that his face had a tear streak on it. She then raised her hand, and touched her own face. She felt the single tear that he had shed. This tiny tear had saved her life, and brought her back to Vegeta.  
  
" Bulma?" Vegeta couldn't believe it. "Bulma!" He ran over to her, and hugged her so tightly she couldn't even breath.  
  
" Vegeta . . . you're . . ." Bulma sighed. It felt too good to be back in his arms, that she didn't even point out the fact that he was crushing her. He finally let go of her, and Bulma drew in a quick breath.  
  
" Woman, don't you dare do that again! Your not gonna get away from me that easily," Vegeta replied in a soft voice, with a lopsided grin on his face.  
  
" I missed you too Vegeta!" She fell into his arms. " I love you Vegeta, promise you'll never leave me again."  
  
" Woman, last time I checked it was YOU that left me, but none the less I promise," Vegeta replied, letting go of his pride for this moment. It felt too good to have her back to worry about his pride, and besides it was just his mate, and Kakorot isn't here.   
  
Bulma felt so safe, and warm in his arms that when he released her, she reluctantly sat up. Vegeta stared at her for a moment to make sure he wasn't dreaming, then he cupped her petite face in his hands, and brushed his lips against hers.   
  
Bulma wasn't satisfied with this, so she took things into her own hands. She snaked her arms around Vegeta's neck and drew his face to hers. She crushed her lips on his, and started kissing him with all the passion that she had built up from their time apart. Vegeta who was shocked at his mate's action, smirked, and kissed her back with the same amount of passion.  
  
He slowly slid his arms under Bulma's shirt, and caressed her breasts, as Bulma moaned against his mouth. After toying with her breasts enough, Vegeta pulled his hands out, which caused Bulma to whimper. Vegeta laughed a lil, and started to undo her top terribly slow, he slid her top of her shoulders, and let it drop upon the bed.   
  
He slowly lowered her to the bed, and trailed kisses down her jaw line, and down her neck until he reached her breasts. He kissed each breast slowly, and made sure he didn't even miss a inch, then he got off her. Bulma looked up at him, and pouted. Vegeta laughed as he removed his armour, and battle suit, and got bak in bed with Bulma.  
  
Three hours later ( Everyone says three hours so I'll go with that! lol)  
  
Bulma and Vegeta both laid in each other's arms panting, and trying to catch their breath.   
" Weakling," Vegeta said as he nipped Bulma on her nose.  
  
Bulma giggled, and snuggled closer to Vegeta. " I've missed you Vegeta. It was so scary, I thought I would never see you again."  
  
" Woman, what did it feel like when you were in that coma?" Vegeta asked. * Kami, hopefully she didn't hear what I was saying to her or UGH she can read my thoughts.* Vegeta quickly cut off his thoughts just in case Bulma was listening to them.   
  
After about half a hour Bulma had told her everything she had experienced. Vegeta was shocked at everything his mate had gone through. It was amazing how much his Bulma had endured.  
  
" And if I'm not mistaking Vegeta, I believe I heard you say quite a few things that I found shocking," Bulma said with a sayain like smirk playing on her face.  
  
" Hmph, what on earth are you talking about woman? I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about!" Vegeta said, with a half grin, and ducked under the covers.  
  
" Oh don't play innocent with me mister! You're not gonna get away that easily!" Bulma then too ducked under the covers.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Mistress . . . I have some terrible news," declared a young woman in Sayain armour.  
  
" What is it? Speak," replied a old woman, in a wheel chair, who was wearing a long satin black dress. Her faded hair, hinted that she once had beautiful aqua hair, and her wrinkled face shone with great brilliance, like when she was young and beautiful. Her crippled body, still held it's grace, but it could not help the fact that she was paralysed.  
  
" Your highness . . . Bulma Breifs has recovered, our plan has been foiled," replied the young woman, who now feared for her life, because of what might happen, after she had relayed this news.   
  
Expecting a burst of anger from the mistress, the young woman, Aishira was shocked when the mistress laughed.  
  
" Just as I thought! Her will, body and mind is strong. She passed the time machine test perfectly. Any normal human female would've died in that explosion. This will be a perfect challenge for me, when I take over her body!   
  
All that could be heard in the great stone palace was the manical laughter of The Lady of The Night.   
  
Authour's Note: That's as close to a lemon as I'll ever write lol I'm no good at em! Hehe dat's it, for this chapter anyways, in the next chapter . . . Will they go to Namek, and get those dragonballs? Will this Lady of The Night get Bulma? Til then . . . Kim 


	10. Thingz Can Change Ten: A Gloomy Past, A ...

Things Can Change Ten: A Gloomy Past and a Dark Future   
  
Disclaimer: Oi, DBZ and all it's rights do not belong to me! I'm just some one borrowing the characters.   
  
Author's Note: Alright it was suggested that I explain in depth wat or who the Lady of the Night and Aishira is . . . so here ya go! This chapter is on Aishira, in the next one I'll explain who da Lady of the Night is and her sad story. Also I am soooooooooo sorry for taking such a long time! I've been real busy cuz of my mid-terms and such. Report cards came out~ Wish me luck! lol  
  
  
After Bulma had fallen asleep, Vegeta had dressed, and went downstairs to find Trunks, and tell him the good news.  
  
Vegeta was descending the stairs when Mirai Bulma walked in. " YOU! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! YOUR WIFE IS FUCKING DEAD! AND WHERE WERE YOU?! NOWHERE TO BE FOUND! YOU FUCKING LEFT HER TO DIE BY HERSELF!" Bulma screamed, while tear after tear glided down her face.  
  
Vegeta smirked, obviously amused at her behaviour. * She's as loud as the other!* Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
" YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU? YOUR LAUGHING AND ACTING ALL HAPPY WHEN YOUR MATE IS DEAD? JUST WHEN I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK YOU HAD A HEART!" Mirai Bulma grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta laughed and dodged it. The vase flew and shattered to pieces behind Vegeta, missing Bulma who was descending the stairs, by inches. " Bulma-san? Veggie-chan? What is going on here?" Bulma said as she came over and hugged Vegeta.  
  
" Bulma-san? What? HOW? I SAW YOU DEAD!" Mirai Bulma exclaimed.  
  
" Woman don't call me that again if you value your life," Vegeta growled.  
  
" Oh, but Veggie-chan, you saved my life, so it is yours to do with as you please," Bulma replied, and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck, and kissed him lightly.  
  
Mirai Bulma stood there dumbfounded, she just starred at the couple for a very long time, before she came to her senses. " Uh, Bulma-san . . ." Mirai Bulma started, but Bulma was obviously too busy. Mirai Bulma cleared her throat, and then yelled at the top of her lungs, " BULMA!"  
  
Vegeta quickly released Bulma from his embrace, and covered his ears. " Woman do you have to be so damn loud in every timeline?"  
  
Bulma turned around and smirked at Mirai Bulma. " Hmmmm guess you really know how to catch our attention."  
  
" Bulma-san, if you don't mind me asking, aren't you dead?"  
  
" To tell you the truth I'm not quite sure. I remember jumping off a cliff, and that was about it. I felt myself falling and I hit rock bottom and plunged myself into darkness, but then I felt water all around me and when I woke up I saw Vegeta. The one tear that he had shed must've brought me back to life," Bulma explained.  
  
" Uh, that doesn't sound so uh logic, but I guess you being here proves it."  
  
Bulma smiled and said, " I got more good news Bulma-san, I found a way to restore everyone in this timeline."  
  
" You what? But the dragonballs are stones now, and without them it's kinda impossible."   
  
" Just hear me out first okay. Remember Namek? Well we can go to the new Namek and use the dragonballs there. I'm pretty sure most of the Nameks will remember us, and gladly let us use the dragonballs."  
  
Mirai Bulma was speechless. " Why did I never think of that?" The expression on her face was that of pure grief and sorrow. "Why? I feel like such a fool!" Tears began to fall down her face again. She looked up at Bulma and Vegeta, then buried her face in her hands and wept.  
  
" Bulma-san don't blame yourself, the only way I remembered was because I saw it in my dreams, sorta. The idea came to me in that coma." Bulma walked over and took Mirai Bulma's hands from her face. " Come on, if I didn't go into that coma I would've never thought of that." Mirai Bulma looked up and nodded.  
  
" I guess your right, I'm sorry for all the uncomfortable scenes I've caused," Mirai Bulma wiped her tears and put on a slight smile. " Now that we know how to restore everyone the only problem is how are we going to locate Namek? I mean the original one blew up."  
  
" Hmmmm I never thought of that. Well maybe first we should build a spaceship, then we can worry about that later."  
  
" We don't need to build a spaceship, we have a few left that the androids never destroyed. All we have to do is fill them up and we can go."  
  
Vegeta who was silent this whole time finally spoke, " Woman, if Kai is still on his puny little planet, I could use my Sayain telepathic powers to demand he tell me where the new Namek is," Vegeta said, who was now leaning against the wall.  
  
" Oh! Vegeta you are such a genius!" Bulma walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. " Well I guess after years of living with a genius, you'd pick up something along the way!" Both Bulmas started laughing.  
  
Vegeta growled and turned away. " Hmph! Fine just laugh at me, you can find where the stupid planet is by yourself."  
  
" Vegeta! We're sorry come on, you know you wouldn't do that to me, to us."  
  
" Hmph, maybe I will woman!" Vegeta smirked.  
  
Bulma was trying to keep her cool with Vegeta, but it never seems to fail, he always knew which buttons to push.  
  
" VEGETA, YOU LISTEN TO ME MISTER, YOU GO CALL KING KAI NOW OR ELSE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU SLEEP BY YOURSELF FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE, AND I WON'T COOK, OR FIX THE GRAVITY ROOM FOR YOU."  
  
" Alright woman, kami just shut up!" * Stupid baka woman and her fucking big mouth, should've let her die . . . Hey you overgrown catfish, can you hear me?*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" VEGETA?!?!" King Kai shouted and jumped out of his rocking chair. He picked up his glasses and answered. * Yes I hear you Sayain Ouji*   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Good, now tell me, where is the kuso planet Namek now?*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Why do want to know where Namek is? And aren't you dead?*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Just tell me you big catfish, and the day I die is the day Kakorot rots in hell*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Vegeta is dead, and if he's dead, then your not him! You've gotta be a impostor planning to do something bad on Namek so I refuse to tell you.*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* SHIMATTA! YOU BIG UGLY BLUE CATFISH, YOU BETTER TELL ME BEFORE I GO UP THERE AND BLOW UP YOUR PUNY PLANET. YOU OVERSIZED AMPHIBIAN*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* HEY I'M KING KAI! SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR YOUR ELDERS YOU BIG HAIRY APE*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vegeta started growling, and his hands were clenched in tight fists by his side. * KUSO! YOU STUPID BLUE CATFISH LISTEN TO ME I AM VEGETA FROM THE OTHER TIMELINE THAT THE BRAT CAME BACK TO CHANGE! WE ARE TRYING TO RESTORE YOUR KUSO TIMELINE SO YOU HAD BETTER TELL ME YOU BAKA CATFISH!*  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* OI . . . I believe you kami-san I believe you. NO ONE can impersonate that arrogant inpatient princy attitude of yours. I'm prince Vegeta I'm the ruler of all sayains and I am the best. Yada yada yada, I get you. Gimme a minute while I find it.*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* WATCH YOUR TONGUE YOU OLD BAKAYARO! IF YOU VALUE YOUR PUNY PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A PLANET, I SUGGEST YOUR KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT!*  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- King Kai stretched out his atenas and ran around his planet to locate New Namek. * Hey Vegeta what do you get when you cross a telephone wire and a fat football player?*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vegeta just started growling, and ignored the old man. " Veggie-chan? What's wrong?"  
" WOMAN SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING THIS BAKAYARO IS?" " Hmph! Well if you feel that way, why don't you just stop and forget this whole thing?"  
Vegeta just growled some more. * How the hell did I end up in this mess?*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* You get a wide receiver! hehehehe . . . hahahahahahaha . . . . o . . . o . . . . hahahahaha.*  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* THAT WAS THE LAST DRAW YOU BIG BLUE PARASITE! YOU FUCKING TELL ME NOW OR I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOUR LIFE WILL BECOME A LIVING HELL! DO YOU HEAR ME?*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Chill Vegeta! hehehe Get it chill? Hmph tough crowd," King Kai smoothed over his antennas and exclaimed er thought (hehe) * The co-ordinates for New Namek is 9.3672 and 123.0956.*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" All right woman, write this down: 9.3672 and 123.0956. That's the co-ordinates for planet Namek."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Hey Vegeta, aren't you gonna say thank you?*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"That's even farther away than the old Namek was. It'll take forever to get there!"  
  
" Well no matter how long it takes . . . I will go . . . this is my chance, my ONE and only chance to bring back the others and restore my life to the way it was . . . the way it should be."  
  
" Don't worry Bulma, we came here to help you and no matter what we will do our best to restore things here."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* VEGETA?!?! HELLO?!?!?!*  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mirai Bulma smiled and hugged Bulma. " Thank you, I really appreciate everything your doing."   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*GO AWAY BAKAYARO!*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Hmph! Shows how much the later generation knows about elderly respect," mumbled King Kai, as he went back into his house to continue his nap.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aishira walked down the hall to her room, on her way she pasted many female soldiers, who have been recruited by the Lady of the Night herself. All these poor females were outcasts from their planets, females who hated men or females who no longer have a planet. They were all forced to join the Lady of the Night . . . or suffer death.   
  
Aishira opened the door to her chamber, it was plain unlike many of the other soldiers. She had chose to do this, because this was not her home, it was just her refuge. Aishira sat down on her bed, and thought back to when she first met the Lady of the Night.   
  
She was running away from Freiza's men. Her planet like so many others was destroyed by Freiza. She was a Sayain Elite! She was the strongest female warrior on Vegetasei. She had everything she could ever want, until Freiza decided Sayains would be a pest in the future and exterminated all of her race. She was one of the last Sayains. Anger rushed to her head as she recalled everything that had happened the day she was forced to join the Lady of the Night, forced into a ditch she could never climb out of.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was a early morning, she was up training, and everything was like a normal day until . . .  
  
" Aishira! Come quick! We are under attack!"  
  
" Attack?! From who? Who would dare attack the Sayain empire?" Aishira said as she spun around and came face to face with her father.  
  
" Don't ask questions girl! King Vegeta is ordering us to round up the troops. Vegetasei is at war . . . with Freiza."  
  
She could still remember the chill that ran down her spine when she heard that name. The blood had drained from her face as she gulped nervously and carried out her orders.  
  
* **  
" Kerosu, lead the troops to the main gate of the west wing of the palace, if anything Freiza's gonna try to attack from there," Aishira cried as she raced towards the west wing of the castle followed by at least 100 Sayain Elite Soldiers all at her command.  
  
" Yes mame, you heard her men, second formation now," said Kerosu, a tall muscular Sayain with long wavy hair, " Now get read- Before the poor guy could finish his sentence he was shot through the head by a beam coming from Freiza's troops.  
  
" Kerosu!!!! NOOOOO!" Aishira was enraged, her best soldier gone, before the battle truly started. She looked up and glared at Freiza's men with emotionless eyes. " You shall pay! ATTACK MEN!" Aishira ran into the battle, she matched everybody's attack blow for blow. About half a hour later, all that remained of Freiza's troops were two men, while Aishira had all of hers, all except for Kerosu that is.  
  
" Well, well what do we have here? Two little pups who have wandered away from their pack . . . why don't we do them a favour and send them to the rest of their kind!" Aishira chuckled and raised her hand and formed a powerful ki blast. " Oh and send my best regards to Kerosu, and tell him we have avenged him." Aishira released her attack and killed the two remaining troops. She and her men started laughing hysterically.  
  
" My, my, what do we have here? Quite the fighter aren't you my dear?" Aishira turned around to face the speaker. Long braided green hair, long pearl earrings, cocky attitude . . . it could only be one person . . . " Men go on ahead and help the others, I'll take care of things here."  
  
The troops nodded to her and left. Aishira stepped up and looked at the intruder. " What do you want Zarbon? Did Freiza send you here?"  
  
" No, he did not. I just came to see if there's anything worthwhile on this worthless rock."  
  
" Well I guess you would be classified as a intruder then, so please leave or I will be forced to make you leave."   
  
He studied her a moment then he let out a chuckle. " Do you really think you can defeat me Aishira? ME, one of Freiza's strongest men? Your arrogance is unbelievable . . . but so is your ability to fight as a female. Come, join me and Freiza, and I promise you will not regret it."  
  
" Join this!" Aishira lunged forward and threw her fist at Zarbon's girlie face. He simply thrust his head to the side and laughed. Aishira was getting pissed. She pulled her arm bak and threw her elbow up towards Zarbon's face, but she hit nothing but air.  
  
Zarbon phased out and reappeared behind her. " You're fast my dear, but not faster than me. Give up while you're still ahead. I promise not to hurt you if you come quietly."   
  
" Over my dead body," Aishira screamed as she fired a huge golden energy beam at Zarbon.  
  
" Tsk, tsk! I really don't want that to be the conclusion, but if you insist . . ." Zarbon phased out and reappeared behind her again and kicked her in the back, sending her flying through the air. While she was still airborne, he flew by her and elbowed her into the ground.  
  
Aishira cried out in pain as she hit the marble floor. * No this can't be happening! Aishira get up, you must fight him! You must win!* Aishira groaned and rolled over onto her back. She looked up and saw Zarbon with a smug grin on his face, advancing her.  
  
Zarbon walked over and knelt down beside her grinning. " You can still join me . . . or face a slow death . . . you don't really have a choice unless you want death. So what will it be?" Zarbon gave his hand to Aishira.  
  
Aishira looked at him cautiously. * I have no choice! He is right . . . it's either join him or die* She slowly took his hand, and smiled. Zarbon smirked as he closed his fist over her hand. Then suddenly her smiled turned into a sneer as she threw Zarbon across the room and fired multiple ki blasts at him.  
  
" Never ever let down your guard around your enemy for it may be your downfall!" Aishira stated as she stood up. She glanced over at the cloud of smoke and dust. She knew that her shots didn't finish him off, but she was hoping it did weaken him somewhat.  
  
Aishira was tense . . . she got ready, she would attack as soon as the dust cleared and her opponent was seen. She charged up a ki blast in her fist as the smoke began to clear . . . As the last of the dust cleared she saw a shadowy figure in the mist so she charged in and fired. She hit nothing. He was gone. * Kuso, where is he?*   
  
" Looking for me?" Aishira spun around, and her face met with Zarbon's fist. She went flying backwards into the stone column. She grunted in pain as she once again hit the marble floor. * Damn it! We need to get some carpet put in here!*   
  
" Don't say I never gave you a chance. I never really wanna hurt a female unless I have to. Too bad you won't join us willingly I guess I'll just have to get my way with you, then kill you," Zarbon smirked a evil smirk and walked towards her.  
  
* Get his way with me? Oh no! God please no!* She watched Zarbon walk towards her with tears in her eyes. * Kuso I gotta get away from him! I'd rather die then let him have his way with me!*  
  
Aishira quickly pulled a dagger outta her belt and pointed it at Zarbon. He looked at her with a amused smile and quickly said, " Is that suppose to scare me?" He laughed and walked towards her again. She quickly raised the dagger high above her head and plunged it at her heart. She closed her eyes and awaited death, but death never came. Zarbon had shot a energy beam at the dagger and shattered it into pieces.  
  
Aishira eyed the shattered dagger in her hands. * No! My only means of escape. What have I done to deserve such punishment!*  
  
" You're not gonna die that easily my dear. You have not yet satisfied me so I will keep you alive till then." Zarbon smirked again as he stepped over and took the hilt of the dagger from her hand.  
  
Aishira was not about to give up and be some sex slave to this monster. She rapidly raised her hand and brought it down to her death point at her neck, but as much as she tried, Zarbon was much faster and he redirected her hand to her pressure point, and plunged herself into darkness.  
** *  
Aishira awakened as the sun rays caught her eyes. They quickly fluttered open as she felt a ache between her legs. She looked around her, she was completely naked, covered only by the sheets. Her dark waist length hair was all tangled, and her body ached all over. She closed her eyes, and tried to keep herself from crying. She had been violated. She thought about killing herself, but that would only leave Zarbon happy, and she wanted him anything but happy. The more she thought about it the more the urge to cry hit her. At last she gave into her feelings, she buried her face in her hands and wept.  
  
She wept for her honour, she wept for her pride, and she wept for her innocence which was taken away from her by a monster. * I'll have my revenge . . . mark my words!*  
  
-KNOCK . . . KNOCK! Aishira turned her head towards the door. " Hello is anyone in there?" Aishira thought it was best not to call out, so she decided to just wait and see what would happen. " Hello? Hello? I'm busting the door down if you don't answer!"  
  
Before Aishira could call out to stop the person from busting down the door, she did it. The door broke from it's hinges and landed at the foot of the bed Aishira was in. " So, there is some one in here. This scouter was right. Why didn't you answer when I asked?" A tall dark female alien asked.  
  
" I do not need to explain my actions to you. I do not have to answer to anyone if I do not wish to," Aishira replied calmly.  
  
" For a slut in a whore house you are truly arrogant," replied the dark pink alien who was now smirking.  
  
" I am no slut! How dare you? I am Aishira, Sayain Elite, the most powerful female on Vegetasei. You dare insult a Sayain Elite? You shall pay with your life!" Aishira was truly angry, she jumped off of the bed, but quickly realized she was not clothed.  
  
" So, you're Aishira. The Mistress told us to find you. Come with me," the pink female alien turned and walked out the door.  
  
Aishira was confused, who was this alien's mistress and why would she send troops to find her? Aishira quickly dressed back into her Sayain suit and armor, and ran out the door.   
  
" This way Aishira. The Mistress is becoming impatient," stated the pink alien who was now walking down the long corridor.  
  
" Wait! Who's your mistress? And why does she want to see me?" Aishira asked, but the pink alien was gone. * Only one way to find out!* Aishira quickly ran after the alien.  
  
Aishira ran around the corner and bumped into the alien, and fell over. " Watch where you are going. Be on your best behaviour, the mistress doesn't like females who act improperly. Wait here while I tell the mistress of your arrival," The pink alien opened the huge doors in front of her and went inside.  
  
From what Aishira could see it was totally dark in there, except for a few candles. That was all she could see before the door came back and slammed shut. After a few moments the door reopened, and the pink alien returned. " The Mistress will see you now, oh and by the way my name is Fushia." Fushia led Aishira into the dark candle lit room, and closed the door slowly behind her. The sound of the closing door echoed throughout the room.  
  
Aishira looked over and saw her. It was no mistake the woman she saw was Fushia's mistress. She was a old woman, her face was filled with lines from the hardship of life. Her eyes though now a dark black, showed hints of beautiful brilliance and colours that once filled them. She sat in a wheelchair so obviously she was paralysed.  
  
The old woman looked over at Aishira, and she found herself shuffling her feet nervously. " So . . . you are Aishira?" Her voiced sound hoarse and aged.  
  
Aishira nodded defiantly to the old woman. She was always taught to respect her elders. " Yes, I am."  
  
" Very well, I have very grave news for you my dear girl . . . it seems . . . well I think you are a formidable warrior so I will tell you straight out. Your race is no more, they have all been terminated by Freiza."  
  
" What?!?! What about Vegetasei? What about the King and Prince?"  
  
" Vegetasei is no more, Freiza destroyed it with one blast. Also King Vegeta has met his end aboard Freiza's ship, and as for the Prince, well Freiza has kept him alive, I would guess."  
  
" No, no . . . It can't be true, you are lying! NO! Vegetasei can not be destroyed!"  
  
" Alas my dear it is true, now to more important matters. Since you have nowhere to go any longer, I propose you join my army of women. You will be treated fairly, and seeing how much power you posses, you will become my new right hand woman."  
  
Aishira looked up at the woman and just starred. Vegetasei . . . her father, her home, her troops, her innocence . . . her life. All, and everything was taken away from her in one brief day.  
  
" By the way, you may call refer to me as The Lady of the Night."  
  
*End Flashbak*  
  
" Aishira . . . Aishira . . . Aishira!" Aishira turned around and saw Fushia standing in her doorway. " What is wrong with you? I called you at least five times. What's on your mind? The Mistress won't like it, if she sees you so preoccupied."  
  
" Nothing, it's alright I'll be fine do not worry about me.Why are you here? Does the mistress wish to see me?"  
  
" Yes she does, she would like to talk to you about that scientist, uh . . . Bulma, thats it."  
  
" Tell her I will be right there, I just have to finish something."  
  
" Okay, but hurry the mistress does not like to wait," Fushia said as she walked out of Aishira's room and down the long corridor, her footsteps echoing on the marble floor.  
  
" I'm in way too deep, I've fallen into something I will never get out of. I have fallen into night, it's just a matter of time before it consumes me," Aishira whispered to herself as she walked off to meet the Lady of the Night and to plan the dismiss of her Prince Vegeta's mate.  
  
To Be Continued . . . .  
  
Author's Note: That'z it! That was da longest chapter I've written by far. I hoped ya enjoyed it. It took me soooooooooo long to get this chapter out! Sorry bout that, I'll try to get them out sooner! Till next time . . . Kim  



	11. Thingz Can Change Eleven: Night Strikes

Thingz Can Change Eleven: Night Strikes  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ doesn't belong to me . . . blah blah blah, yada yada, you know the drill.  
  
Author's Notes: Sowy dis took so long but I've been so ever busy. Um, if anyone is also reading my other fic called Our Turn! DBZ Women Kickz @$$, then pleaze tell me which one ya want me to finish first. N-e wayz here'z the next part . . . The Lady of the Night goez after Bulma! If ya have time pleaze review it! If it suxz you can tell me, I don't mind it, and if it's good it'd be nice to know! lol  
  
Aishira walked silently to the Mistress's chamber. Her chamber was forbidden, no one was to enter unless advised to do so by the Lady of the Night or by some one who was carrying out her wishes. Aishira, tentatively knocked on the ivory doors.   
  
A few moments later, a young girl, even younger than Aishira opened one of the doors carefully. Aishira could see that the girl had been beaten, her dress was all tattered, and her face was all bruised. * Did the mistress do this?* " The mistress would like to see me, I am Aishira, please inform the mistress that I have arrived, and am waiting to see her."  
  
The girl nodded and went back inside the room. Moments later, the girl reappeared and motioned for Aishira to follow her. Once Aishira was inside the small child closed the door, and said to Aishira in a quavering voice, " The mistress is very impatient today, it would be wise not to test her patience, she is inside the study awaiting your arrival."  
  
Aishira nodded, knowing what the girl meant, and dismissed her to her duties. She walked into the mistress's chamber and looked around. She had always liked being in her chamber, even though it was never often that she was in here.  
  
She loved the beautiful tapestries that hung on the walls. But the one that caught her eye most of all was the one that hung above the mistress's bed. It was a picture of a young girl, about her age. She was dressed in a beautiful gown of metallic blue, with silver lining on the neckline, the skirts went down past her ankles, and flowered around her feet. Her beautiful aqua hair were piled in ringlets above her head, held in place by her silver tiara with marble pendants on it. Only two perfect curls were allowed to embrace her face from each side.   
  
Her eyes were touched with silver sparkles and eyeliner, and her lips were black. At the corner of her left eye there was a silver half crescent moon and on the right there was a silver star. She was simply beautiful, she looked innocent yet her make-up made her look mysterious and dangerous.  
  
She was standing in a large garden, beside a rose bush of crimson roses. That was what got Aishira most of all; the roses in the bush were perfect. Each one looked like it were coloured with blood. Millions and millions of drops of it. Aishira shivered and looked away from the picture. She quickly walked into the mistress's study.   
  
The mistress had her back to Aishira so she did not know whether or not she was in a good mood. " Mistress, I have arrived, and await your orders." The Lady of the Night quickly turned around and looked at Aishira.  
  
" I knew you have arrived a time ago, why did you not come here to report to me right away?" The mistress asked, her eyes gleamed from the light.   
  
" I got preoccupied mistress, I am sorry please forgive me," Aishira bowed down on one knee.  
  
" Aishira stand up, you are my most favourable warrior out of all my soldiers, that is why I have entrusted you with this mission, so do not fail me." Aishira stood up and listened intently. " I want you to sneak into the Breif's home and slip this . . . ," The mistress held out a velvet box to Aishira which she took, ". . . into Ms. Breif's food or water, anything that she will consume. After taking that she will be brought back into the realm in which she escaped from when she sleeps, and I will be there waiting for her."  
  
Aishira looked puzzled. " What do you mean you'll be waiting for her?"   
  
The mistress wheeled her chair to the window and laughed. " I will take the same thing she is, and I will go into the realm of Deem before she does and await her arrival. My powers will be increased ten folds there, and I will no longer be crippled or . . . old," the mistress touched a hand to the glass that held her withered reflection.  
  
Aishira nodded, " I understand, but how will you get out once you're in there?"  
  
" I know . . . I have thought about that too, that is where I need you the most Aishira, I need you to wait at Ms. Breif's house, until I have finished taking over her body, then you will see a glowing aura, because Ms. Breifs can not fight, that will be my aura that you see; you must then give me this . . . ," the mistress handed her another silver box, " . . . which will wake me. After that, you must return here and destroy this wretched old body, only then will I be able to keep her body for eternity!"  
  
Aishira nodded again, " When do you wish for me to carry out this mission?"   
  
" Tonight . . . ."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vegeta's stomach growled violently. " Woman, when are you going to cook my meal? I demand food now! I am-" Vegeta was cut off by Bulma. "I am the prince of all Sayains, yada yada, I'm the greatest in the universe all bow before me. Yea I know that speech, I hear it at least fifty times a day."  
  
Vegeta started growling. " Do not test my patience woman."  
  
" Oh please Veggie-chan I know you wouldn't hurt me. Not even if ya tried," Bulma smiled and kissed him on the cheek, " I'll have lunch ready in about a hour or so."  
  
Vegeta just growled some more and walked off muttering, " Stupid woman . . . always . . . right. . . baka . . . mated . . . brat . . ."  
  
Bulma laughed. She loved it when she won these incessant verbal spars with Vegeta. To think about it, she could ask one of the universe's strongest warrior to do pretty much anything for her, and even though she knew he'd complain and refuse at first, in the end he'd still do anything for her.  
  
She smiled at this thought, as Trunks, Mirai Trunks, and Goten ran past her and into the kitchen. After a few moments of searching noises the young sayains came back out to find Bulma standing there. " Kausan, where's lunch I'm starving . . ." Trunks whined.  
  
" Ditto Bulma-san, we NEED food," Goten pleaded.  
  
" Yeah Bulma-san, where's my mother? She usually has lunch prepared by now," Mirai Trunks said as he looked around for any sign of his mother, OR food.  
  
" Well I told your mother to take a break Trunks, so I'll be cooking today, and I seem to be running a bit late so lunch will be ready in a little bit," Bulma replied in a cheery smile.  
  
The three demi-sayains groaned. * I need food . . . NOW* they all thought in unison as they stalked off in search of food elsewhere.  
  
Bulma could not help, but laugh. She then turned around and walked into the kitchen to prepare lunch.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* This will be harder than I thought, I won't be able to use my Ki or else Vegeta-sama will sense me. I must also be very quiet or he will also hear me. This seems impossible right now. Think Aishira, you're a trained warrior, you should be able to do this . . . Right! since when was a warrior to do such a dishonourable thing as to poison your king's mate.* Aishira sighed. Working for the Lady of the Night wasn't much easier than death. Right about now she wish she would've died instead, it would've been easier. She stalked across the yard to the kitchen door rapidly, making sure it was fast enough not to be seen by untrained eyes. She peered into the window at Bulma who was preparing some sandwiches, beside her there was already a bowl of tossed salad, and on the stove some soup was warming up. Aishira had to move fast, as soon as she got the chance she would move. She glanced over at the counter and saw a glass of lemonade on it. * Bingo!* Aishira raised her hand and zapped a puny Ki blast at the pot of soup for it to boil, and waited.  
  
Bulma heard the soup boiled and turned around. " Hm, that's odd I just put that on the stove. Oh well guess its some kind of new cookware, which takes half the time." Bulma walked over to the pot to turn down the heat.  
  
Aishira grasped this moment and phased into the room. She quickly put in some of the content of the powder the mistress had given her into Bulma's drink and phased back outside the kitchen door.  
  
Bulma turned down the heat quickly and went back to preparing her sandwiches. After about ten more minutes she had finished 50 sandwiches. " Hm, this will probably only feed two sayains if I'm lucky . . ." Bulma sighed and continued to make more sandwiches.  
  
Aishira was beginning to become impatient. * Drink the god damn thing already.* Suddenly a idea came to her. If she took the risk of having Vegeta sense her one more time, maybe she could pull this off. He didn't sense her the first time, maybe he won't notice again, if her luck continued this way, she'd probably be here to dark. Aishira powered up slightly and used her Ki to warm up the kitchen just a tiny bit, and waited.  
  
" There, I'm finally done." Bulma placed all 150 sandwiches on the table and took a step back to marvel at her masterpiece. " Wow, I really outdone myself this time. Maybe Vegeta will actually admit it's edible," Bulma laughed at her own joke. She lifted a hand to the counter and closed her fingers around the cup of lemonade on it. She slowly brought it up to her lips and . . .   
  
To Be Continued . . . . . . .  
  
Author's Note: Well how was that? Kinda short but hey school's been terrible, I almost fainted the other day. I'm feeling better so I decided to post this. Ne-wayz that's it for now. I'll have the next part out ASAP, but reviews help me write! ;-)  
  



	12. Thingz Can Change Twelve: The Calm Befor...

Body

**Thingz Can Change Twelve: The Calm Before the Storm**

****

**Disclaimer:** DBZ and everything that has to do with it is not mine. 

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm not sure I'm going to be finishing this story, if I don't get any requests for continuing this story then I probably won't. I'm not looking for pity or anything like that, if that's what you are thinking, I just don't want to waste my time. I usually try to finish what I start, but if no one wants to read it, then I might as well spend my time on other things. 

Last time . . . 

She lifted a hand to the counter and closed her fingers around the cup of lemonade on it. She slowly brought it up to her lips and . . . 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The house started to vibrate, as Bulma heard a huge explosion coming from outside. She jumped and let go of the glass of lemonade in her hand. It fell and shattered upon the ground as she ran outside. Aishira cursed under her breath as she hid in the shadows.   


When Bulma reached the site of the explosion she saw that Mirai Bulma, Trunks, Chibi Trunks and Goten were already there. The gravity machine had exploded yet again, curtesy of the almighty prince Vegeta. " Oh my gosh, Vegeta!" Bulma cried out when she arrived. Much to Bulma's surprise, there was Vegeta standing in the middle of the rubble, unharmed, and smirking. 

" Oh, I wouldn't be smirking if I were you mister. What on Earth do you think you're doing blowing up Bulma's gravity chamber. We really do not have time to fix it for you Vegeta, we have other things- more important things to attend to," Bulma fumed. 

Vegeta just snorted and walked past her without paying any heed to her words. "Why you arrogant, selfish, jerk! FINE! If you think so highly of yourself, you won't mind sleeping alone for the rest of the month," Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs, while her hands were clenched in little tight fists by her side. 

" Woman, would you quit your infernal screaming? I'm not deaf you know, I can hear you perfectly fine without all your annoying yelling." Vegeta grumbled. He turned around, looked at her, and smirked when he noticed her fists clenched at her side. " Woman, you might want to think twice before trying to hurt me physically, cause you and I both know it'd hurt you more than it'd hurt me. Besides you're too puny and pathetic to waste my time with anyways." 

" Why you- you, ugh!" ' Okay Bulma, keep your cool. He wants to get you mad! Don't let him.' Bulma took a deep breath, and unclenched her fist. " I wouldn't dream of hurting you my wittle Veggie-chan. I'm pretty sure you'll be miserable enough sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life. Anyways I have better things to do. Bye Veggie," Bulma said as she waved and walked by Vegeta, making sure she brushed him lightly on the way by. 

Vegeta grabbed her wrist as she walked away, and pulled her close to him, and whispered into her ear, " I'll deal my hand tonight little one. You'll get what's coming to you, so be careful." As fast as he had grabbed her, he quickly released her, and walked into the house for lunch. 

Mirai Bulma and the others stood there and watched the couple's amusing feats. Mirai Bulma chuckled to herself. She knew exactly what Vegeta was saying to Bulma. She had experienced that side of Vegeta on many occasions during the short time they were together. Oh how she missed him. She missed him so much he haunted her mind all day, and her dreams at night were filled with his images, but now they'll be together again real soon, thanks to Bulma. Once they got the dragonballs from Namek, her life would be normal again, and thank Kami for that, if he were still around. 

After lunch Mirai Bulma, and Bulma ventured into Mirai Bulma's lab to gather necessary equipment, that might be needed on Namek. Bulma thought about sending Goten, and Trunks home, but there was no way that was possible, besides they could always stay behind, and watch over the remaining people on Earth. As they finished gathering the supplies and materials needed for the trip in three days, the sun started setting in the horizon. Beautiful streaks of sunset colours filled the sky, making it look like a real live painting. Mirai Bulma walked out onto the balcony, and reached a hand out towards the sky, as if trying to touch it, and sighed. 

" Mirai Bulma, what's wrong?" Bulma asked. 

" Nothing . . . actually, it's just that . . . well . . . never mind it's a silly thought for a silly old woman like me." 

" Mirai Bulma you're not old, nor are you silly, I think I should know best. Now tell me what's on your mind," Bulma replied. 

" Well, its just that the sunset is so beautiful today-full of warmth, and remembrance- it makes me think about Vegeta, and how we've never sat together to watch the sunset. I've always wanted to do that with him, but I never had the chance. He was always cold to me. The only time emotions could penetrate his thick shell was at night, in the privacy of our room. I wish just once . . . just once, I could have him hold me in his arms, and watch the sunset with him, even if it meant it'd be the last sunset I'd ever see," Mirai Bulma said barely above a whisper as the tears rolling down her cheeks reflected the colours of the sky. 

" Mirai Bulma, it's going to be all right, don't you worry," Bulma said patting her back trying to comfort her, " We'll wish him back, and then you'll have as many chances as you'd possibly want. But now that you mention it, I realize how lucky I am. Vegeta is still with me, and he's trying to be a father to Trunks. His father was never a father to him, so Vegeta has a hard time being fatherly. He was always taught emotions were wrong and a sign of weakness. I know he's trying really hard to change, and he has change. He's no longer the bloodthirsty killer he use to be. No matter how much he denies it, I know he cares for his family and friends, even Goku, though he'll never admit it, probably not even to himself. I'm just grateful that he's with me. I don't know what I'd do without him." 

Mirai Bulma just nodded in understanding, as tears rolled down her face. The two aqua-haired women stood on the Capsule Corps. balcony staring at the sunset. Little did they know Vegeta, both of them, had heard their whole conversation. Mirai Vegeta looked upon the woman he loved, his mate, and laughed, not a wicked laugh, but a laugh of happiness for the first time since he was dead. Vegeta (normal one) smiled inwardly to himself, as he walked away from the lab. Bulma meant so much to him, it warmed his heart to know that she felt the same way about him. 

It was a quiet day at the C.C, though unknown to everyone, there was a evil lurking in the shadows around them, waiting for its chance to strike. 

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long, I had so many other ficz to write, and I sorta didn't know wat I waz doing with this one, AND I wasn't sure anyone really wanted to read this. N-Eways unless I get a decent amount of reviews I am NOT continuing this, so please review if you want this continued. Thanxz . . . till next time . . . . ~KIM~ 


End file.
